Male Pregnancy 2 : Second Precnancy
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sora merasa dilema harus memilih antara Riku atau Axel, teman dekatnya. keduanya sama-sama tidak mau mengalah dalam mendapatkan hati Sora, tapi Keduanya bersaing dengan sehat, tidak saling menjatuhkan. Bagi Sora, Riku dan Axel sama-sama berarti baginya... Baca Male Pregnancy dulu, baru baca ini ya :D


**Author Note:** yaaaaaaaaaaay~ another squel! Baca dulu Male Pregnancy dulu, baru baca cerita ini yah :3

**Challenge fic: Male Pregnancy** ke dua. Bagi yang mau ikut, silahkan kontak aku atau Methasaja 13. Deadline challenge fic berakhir di akhir bulan juni. Nanti akan ada polling fanfiction. Fanfiction manakah yang paling disukai akan mendapatkan hadiah pulsa sebesar lima ribu rupiah(Rp 5.000).

**Warning!** Boy lovers! Sex! Yaoi! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! JUST CLOSE YOUR WINDOW OR TAB IF DON'T LIKE! Tutup saja jendelanya, tinggal tekan tanda silang di pojok kanan atas dan selesai.

**Disclaimed!** I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Square Enix. They belong to Tetsuya Nomura. I only own the story, no more.

**Male Pregnancy 2 : Second Pregnant.**

Sebulan setelah aku melahirkan—tepatnya di operasi karena mustahil aku melahirkan dengan normal, aku mulai menjalani hidupku seperti biasa, masih menjadi manusia percobaan.

Orangtuaku masih tetap menelitiku apakah ada efek samping padaku setelah melahirkan. Menurutku sih tidak ada yang berbeda. Biasa saja. Hanya saja, luka bekas operasi membekas di tubuhku dan terasa mengganggu bagiku.

"Oh, hey, Riku," sapaku ketika menemui Riku di salah satu ruang penelitian. Kami sedang mengecek kesehatan.

Sebenarnya Riku diujicobakan bagian kesehatan, tapi bukan untuk membuat obat yang melawan sebuah penyakit, melainkan agar manusia dapat terus hidup dan tidak menua. Sayangnya, hingga kini penelitian tersebut belum membuahkan hasil. Riku terlihat tetap tumbuh dewasa, malahan aku merasa proses tumbuh kembang Riku sungguh lebih cepat dari remaja normal. Bayangkan, Riku Cuma berbeda setahun dariku, tapi dia lebih tinggi duapuluh senti dariku. Kudengar, belakangan ini setiap bulan tinggi Riku bertambah 0,5 centi. Mungkin jika sering bersamanya kau tidak akan menyadarinya. Tapi jika tidak bertemu beberapa bulan saja, kau akan menyadari bahwa dia cepat sekali tumbuh tinggi.

"Hey, Sora. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Riku sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia habis diujicoba beberapa jenis obat.

"Baik. Hanya saja luka operasiku masih membekas," kataku sambil menunjukkan bekas luka jahitan di perutku.

Selama aku hamil, Riku mulai diujicobakan kembali setelah tertunda karena membantu penelitianku. Kami jadi jarang bertemu dan sudah sekitar sebulan lebih kami tidak bertemu. Entah mengapa, ketika kami tidak bertemu lagi, aku merasa merindukannya. Saat itu, aku memikirkan cukup lama mengapa aku merindukannya. Yang pasti, efek obat perangsang sudah pasti tidak mungkin membekas selama ini. Hingga sekarang, aku merasa masih rindu padanya meski sudah bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya, aku bukan merindukan sosoknya, melainkan merindukan sentuhannya…

Kami terdiam. Aku menunduk sambil memegang daguku, berpikir. Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Riku, aku terkejut melihat wajah Riku begitu dekat denganku. Dia menciumku.

"Riku?" tanyaku setelah dia selesai menciumku.

"Entah mengapa, aku merindukanmu," jelasnya.

Ternyata Riku merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga."

Riku terlihat tersenyum. "Aku harus kembali ke ruang penelitian. Nanti malam mampirlah ke kamarku," bisiknya sambil berjalan melewatiku.

Mukaku memerah. Aku tidak menoleh untuk menatapi Riku setelah dia melewatiku. Dia…mengundangku ke kamarnya? Mukaku bertambah merah saat memikirkannya. Astaga! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Sora! Mungkin Riku hanya kesepian dan ingin mengajakku main game saja! Jangan berpikir mesum dulu!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha melupakan pikiran mesum di otakku.

Selesai pemeriksaan kesehatan yang rutin dilakukan beberapa bulan sekali, aku berjalan menuju ke ruang perawatan bayiku, dimana orangtuaku sedang menelitinya. Aku mensyaratkan bayi itu boleh menjadi bahan penelitian asalkan penelitian yang dilakukan tidak berbahaya. Karena orangtuaku sendiri yang meneliti, aku tidak perlu khawatir mereka mencoba melakukan hal-hal berbahaya di luar sepengetahuanku.

Saat masuk, aku melihat ibuku sedang menggendong bayiku sambil menyusuinya dengan susu formula—tidak mungkin diberi ASI (Air Susu Ibu) karena aku cowok. Hingga saat ini, bayi itu belum dinamai. Ibuku bilang bahwa seharusnya aku yang menamainya, tapi hingga kini aku bingung mau menamai bayiku apa. Warna matanya mirip Riku, meski bentuk wajahnya miripku. Begitu kata ibu.

"Hey, Mom, bagaimana kabar bayiku?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Normal seperti biasanya. Dia lahap sekali meminum susu seperti bayi normalnya. Hanya saja, dia jarang menangis," jelas Ibu dengan cemas.

Ibu lalu menyerahkan bayiku padaku. Entah mengapa, bayiku selalu mengulurkan tangan ke arahku jika melihat sosokku. Dia memang jarang menangis dan lebih banyak bergerak dibandingkan bayi normal seusianya. Dia hanya menangis jika lapar atau popoknya terasa gatal, sisanya tidak pernah. Dia lebih banyak tersenyum, mirip denganku.

Aku menatapinya dengan tersenyum dan menggoyangkannya dalam pelukanku agar dia tertidur. Dia sangat mudah tertidur dalam pelukkanku. Sedangkan ibu, perlu usaha extra agar dia bisa tertidur.

Kuletakkan bayiku di atas kasurnya, ibu lalu menjelaskan penelitiannya selama seminggu ini. Dalam hasil penelitiannya, entah mengapa perkembangan bayiku lebih cepat 1,5 kali dari bayi normalnya. Kata Ibu, sepertinya bayiku sudah dapat melihat warna dan melakukan aktivitas yang seharusnya hanya dapat dilakukan oleh bayi tiga bulan. Dalam perhitungan ibuku, dia menjelaskan bahwa ada kemungkinan antara usianya di bulan kelima atau keenam, bayiku sudah bisa berjalan, karena saat ini saja sudah belajar merangkak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sora, kau sudah memikirkan nama bayimu?" tanya Ibu.

"Belum. Aku bingung mau menamainya apa, Mom," jelasku sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Bagaimana kalau bayi perempuan ini kau namai Deana?" saran Ibu.

"Darimana nama itu muncul?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, karena Mom sangat menyukai game Kingdom Hearts, Mom mencoba menggabungkan nama Demyx, Axel, dan Namine," jelas Ibu.

"Tapi bagaimana hasilnya bisa jadi Deana?" tanyaku terheran-heran.

"Well, Mom mengambil huruf de dari Demyx, lalu huruf a dari Axel, lalu huruf na dari Namine. Jadilah Deana," jelas Ibu dengan senyum.

"Oh…." Aku sedikit tercengang. Ternyata Ibu creative juga.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju tidak? Kasihan bayi ini tidak mempunyai nama selama sebulan," jelas Ibu.

Aku terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya setuju. Habisnya aku tidak mempunyai bayangan akan nama bayiku. Lagipula nama Deana tidak terlalu jelek, malahan terdengar indah bagiku.

Ketika malam tiba, aku menuju kamar Riku sambil menggendong Deana. Kuyakin Riku juga ingin bertemu Deana karena sudah lama dia tidak mengunjunginya. Deana terlihat mengantuk digendonganku. Mungkin kekenyangan sehabis minum susu.

"Na…na…." Deana berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak mengerti.

Kusadari dia menunjuk sesuatu, ternyata dia menunjuk ke arah Riku. Dia terlihat baru saja hendak memasuki kamarnya. Dia menyadari kehadiran kami karena panggilan Deana.

"Hey, Sora, dan kau juga," sapa Riku sambil mengelus kepala Deana.

"Deana," kataku memberitahukan nama bayi kami. "Mom menyarankan nama itu untuk dia dan aku setuju," jelasku.

"Deana," kata Riku sambil mengambil Deana dariku karena Deana terlihat ingin digendong olehnya. "Ayo masuk," ajak Riku sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Deana terlihat sangat senang bermain dengan Riku hingga dia tertidur di atas kasur Riku. Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan senyum. Kuyakin Riku merindukan Deana. Bagaimana pun juga, Deana juga anaknya meski hingga sekarang aku bingung apakah aku harus meminta Deana memanggilnya ayah atau tidak. Tidak mungkinkan seorang anak bisa mempunyai dua orang ayah dan tidak memiliki ibu? Tapi ibu pernah meledekku bahwa akulah sang ibu karena bagaimana pun juga yang melahirkannya aku, bukan Riku.

Riku meninggalkan Deana yang tertidur pulas di atas kasur dan mendekatiku yang duduk di sofa. Dia duduk di sampingku sambil menatapku.

Kami berdua saling menatap, tidak berbicara. Entah mengapa, hanya dengan menatap matanya aku bisa mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakannya, yaitu aku merindukanmu.

Aku tersenyum malu karena aku juga merindukannya. Bukan dalam arti merindukannya sebagai teman atau ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi sesungguhnya aku merindukan sentuhannya. Aneh? Ya, mungkin aku memang sudah gila, tapi kejadian waktu itu benar-benar mengubahku menjadi seorang gay.

"Neh, Riku," gumamku dengan nada kecil, takut membangunkan Deana.

Riku memiringkan kepalanya tanpa membalas.

"Kau tahu, meski kita sudah tidak ada hubungan dalam… well, percobaanku itu, tapi aku…." Aku terdiam sejenak sambil menunduk, bingung bagaimana menyampaikan perasaanku.

Riku tetap terdiam, menantiku melanjutkan kata-kataku. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya karena lebih senang langsung menyentuhnya.

Aku menatap wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahku, hendak menciumnya. Sentuhan bibir Riku terasa dingin. Riku membalas ciumanku dan kami bertukar saliva. Aku berusaha mendesah sepelan mungkin. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak melakukan sex ketika aku hamil, dan saat ini aku ingin melakukannya lagi…

Sofa yang kecil sedikit mengangguku karena ruang gerak yang sangat sedikit. Aku tidak ingin berada di lantai yang keras, sehingga harus membiasakan diri di sofa yang sempit. Aku menaiki tubuh Riku ketika dia berbaring di sofa. Dia melepaskan celanaku perlahan ketika aku menciumnya dari atas. Riku membiarkanku memasukkannya sendiri karena aku sangat tidak sabaran. Awalnya aku merasa takut karena sudah lama tidak melakukannya, tapi sensasi nikmat yang masih teringat di otakku membuat rasa takut itu segera pergi menjauh sejauh mungkin.

Begitu masuk, dapat kurasakan panasnya penis Riku yang sangat nyaman. Entah mengapa, rasanya penis Riku sulit masuk lebih dalam. Sepertinya karena aku masih tegang. Tarikkan napasku terasa tidak beraturan dan mulai mendesah cukup keras. Aku menutup mulutku, berusaha meredam suara desahan, takut membangunkan Deana.

Aku mengeluarkan penis Riku perlahan dan memasukkannya lagi perlahan. Setiap kali keluar dan masuk lagi, membuat penisku semakin tegang. Sialnya, di saat tegang Riku justru meremasnya dan membuatku kaget, sehingga sedikit menjerit. Cairan putih mengalir keluar dan membasahi tangan Riku.

Riku menggunakan cairan itu untuk menggosok penisku agar licin. Karena terus digosok, maka aku tidak bisa menghentikan keluarnya cairan itu. Kurasakan penis Riku lebih mengeras dari sebelumnya dan aku berusaha memasukkannya lebih dalam. Riku tersenyum sinis.

"Kau sangat menikmatinya," goda Riku yang masih menggosok penisku.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menutup mataku. Wajahku terasa basah gara-gara air mata terus mengalir keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari wajahku.

Riku kembali terdiam dan tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang panas keluar dari penis Riku. Aku memegangi sofa sambil menyandar. Tubuhku gemetaran saat kurasakan cairan putih tersebut membasahiku. Setelah seluruh cairan tersebut keluar, aku mengeluarkan penis Riku dariku. Jika dilanjutkan, bisa berlanjut terus hingga pagi dan aku bisa mengantuk ke esokkan harinya karena tidak tidur, begitu juga Riku.

Aku menghela napas lega. Rasanya memang sakit karena sudah lama tidak melakukannya, tapi aku puas, begitu juga Riku.

"Kurasa, aku harus kembali ke kamarku," kataku sambil menggunakan celanaku.

"Sora, tidurlah denganku," pintanya Riku dengan senyum sinis.

Mukaku memerah saat menatapnya. "Tapi aku harus mengembalikan Deana dulu," balasku.

"Biarkan dia tidur bersama kita. Bagaimana pun juga, kita orangtuanya," kata Riku sambil menggendongku hingga membuatku menjerit karena kaget.

Untunglah Deana tidak terbangun karena jeritanku tadi. Dia terlihat tertidur sangat lelap.

Riku menurunkanku di atas kasurnya, tepat di samping Deana. Kami pun tidur dengan posisi Deana di tengah. Kami ingin memastikan Deana tidak terjatuh karena tidur di pinggir.

Setiap pagi, setelah sarapan, seperti biasa aku diperiksa oleh orangtuaku. Setelah itu giliran Deana yang dilakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Tapi pagi, Deana memanggil namaku dan itu mengejutkanku. Dia memanggil namaku dengan sangat lancar, tapi dia hanya menyebutkan namaku saja, tidak ada kata-kata lain.

"Hum, ini luar biasa! Dia memang dapat menyebut namamu dengan lancar, Sora!" kata Ibu sambil memandangku dengan kagum. "Sepertinya, ketika dia masih di rahimmu, dia sering mendengar namamu disebutkan, sehingga saat ini dia dapat menyebutkan namamu dengan lancar!" Ibu mengira-ngira.

"Oh…"

Bukan hanya ibu yang kagum, ayah juga terlihat kagum ketika meneliti Deana juga.

Ibu pun tenggelam dalam penelitian Deana dan aku diacuhkan. Aku menghela napas sambil tersenyum. Mungkin ada baiknya aku jalan-jalan daripada mati bosan di sini. Lagipula kuyakin ibu tidak akan menelitiku hingga puas meneliti Deana.

"Mom, Dad, aku akan keluar sebentar, ya?" tanyaku dan mereka tidak menjawab, sibuk dengan Deana. Aku mengangkat bahu dan berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu jawabnya.

Karena tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan di tempat penelitian ini, jadinya aku memutuskan untuk ke kantin. Di sini, tidak terlalu ramai karena belum jam makan siang. Tapi terlihat beberapa manusia percobaan yang sedang bersantai di sini karena mereka sedang tidak diteliti. Kulihat salah seorang temanku, yang seorang manusia percobaan juga, sedang bersantai.

"Hey, Axel!" panggilku ketika berjalan mendekatinya.

Axel, namanya sangat mirip dengan salah satu character di game Kingdom Hearts(**A/N**: ya iyalah, toh ini fandom KH! :P). Dia adalah manusia percobaan yang sudah lama berada di sini. Kudengar dia diujicobakan dalam segi ketahanan fisik terhadap radiasi. Sungguh percobaan yang berbahaya sekali. Tapi hebatnya, hingga saat ini dia baik-baik saja. Sepertinya penelitian terhadapnya hampir selesai, tapi masih butuh beberapa minggu atau bulan lagi kurasa.

"Yo, Sora," sapanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Kau tidak ada diujicobakan hari ini?" tanyaku ketika duduk di sampingnya.

"Sayangnya, tidak. Aku diminta istirahat sejenak karena pasokan obat-obatan untuk menelitiku terhenti karena barangnya lagi sulit," jelasnya.

"Hee? Enak kan? Berarti kau bisa libur beberapa hari dan dapat melakukan apa pun yang kau suka selama libur," kataku sedikit iri.

"Begitulah," balasnya sambil tertawa. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar penelitianmu sukses."

Aku menghela napas. "Ya, tapi masih berlanjut untuk memantau kondisiku setelah melahirkan."

"Oh…. Kudengar, Riku adalah ayah dari anakmu?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

Dia bilang Riku ayah dari anakku? Berarti aku memang ibunya, seperti ejekkan ibuku. Damn…

"Bicara soal Riku, kudengar dia pingsan beberapa menit lalu akibat alergi obat," katanya memberitahu.

Mulutku menganga lebar. Riku pingsan? Akibat alergi obat lagi? "Aku harus pergi, Axel!" seruku sambil bangun dan berlari meninggalkan Axel.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar Riku. Seorang peneliti terlihat keluar bersama beberapa asistennya. Mereka melihatku berlari ke arah mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Riku?" tanyaku sambil memegang jubah peneliti tersebut.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, hanya alergi ringan," jawabnya dengan senyum. "Jenguklah dia kalau kau cemas."

Maka aku langsung masuk ke kamar Riku. Dia terlihat terbaring, masih tertidur. Dia tertidur sangat tenang. Aku tersenyum lega melihatnya. Sepertinya, kondisinya memang tidak terlalu buruk. Aku mendekati Riku yang berbaring, lalu mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"Cepat sembuh, Riku," bisikku di telinganya.

Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Sudah tentu, karena saat ini dia tertidur. Tatapanku tertuju pada bibir Riku yang pucat. Mulutku terbuka, tapi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kusentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku. Sentuhan hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik saja dan wajahku segera menjauh dari wajahnya.

Mukaku memerah. Tidak kusangka aku mencuri kesempatan untuk menciumnya saat dia tertidur. Aku menyentuh bibirku sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Ada baiknya aku membiarkan Riku tidur dengan tenang.

Setelah makan malam, Deana langsung tertidur dipelukkanku saat aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku meletakkan di kasur bayi yang ada di kamarku. Sebelum menyelimutinya, aku memastikan sekali lagi kalau dia benar-benar tertidur pulas karena aku hendak menjenguk Riku dulu sebelum tidur. Yakin Deana sudah tertidur pulas, aku menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut putih yang lembut, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Mungkin saat ini Riku sudah sadar karena saat makan malam, ibu mengatakan bahwa Riku sudah sadar saat diperiksa oleh penelitinya. Penelitinya langsung meminta maaf pada Riku karena kurang hati-hati dalam memasukkan obat dan berjanji akan lebih teliti lagi.

Di depan pintu kamar Riku, aku melihat Axel yang hendak masuk.

"Hey Axel!" panggilku sambil berlari mendekatinya.

Axel menoleh ke arahku. "Oh, hey Sora. Kau datang menjenguk Riku?"

"Yap! Kau juga?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Yeah. Tadi siang aku tidak sempat –tepatnya menyibukkan diri bersantai— menjenguk Riku," jelasnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Geez, enaknya dapat libur," kataku sedikit iri.

Axel hanya tersenyum sinis dan kami sama-sama memasuki ruangan. Riku terlihat sedang membaca buku. Dia meletakkan bukunya di samping saat kami masuk.

"Hey," sapa Riku.

"Hey, Riku. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di kasurnya.

"Lebih baik. Tidak separah waktu minum obat perangsang," jawab Riku dengan senyum sinis.

Mukaku memerah mendengarnya. Aku jadi teringat tingkah lakuku yang aneh gara-gara obat perangsang waktu itu. Aku hanya menunduk terdiam, masih dengan muka memerah.

"So, apakah kau akan dapat libur besok, Riku?" tanya Axel sambil menatap Riku. Dia tetap berdiri karena di sini tidak ada tempat duduk. Adanya sofa, tapi jauh dari kasur Riku.

"Kurasa tidak. Besok aku akan kembali diujicobakan seperti biasanya. Kuyakin besok kondisiku sudah sehat," jawab Riku sambil menatap Axel.

Kami terdiam sejenak hingga Axel memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa. Mungkin lelah berdiri terus menerus.

Mendadak, Riku memegang pipiku dan aku langsung menatap bola matanya yang berwarna aquamarine. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Riku hendak menciumku, tapi di depan Axel? Sudah itu Axel menatapi kami dan Riku menganggap seolah-olah Axel tidak ada di sini! Rasanya aku ingin menolaknya karena malu Axel menatapi kami, tapi sialnya otak dan tubuhku selalu berkata berlawanan.

Ciuman Riku terasa dalam dan membuatku terhanyut masuk ke dalam gairah ciumannya. Kami berciuman selama beberapa menit hingga Axel berdehem, protes karena dia dilupakan oleh kami berdua. Aku segera mendorong Riku menjauh dan memalingkan mukaku darinya.

"Riku, kau masih mengingat kesepakatan kita, bukan?" tanya Axel sambil menatapnya.

Kesepakatan? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Riku terdiam dan tidak menjawab.

"Kuyakin kau masih ingat dengan baik…" Axel berjalan mendekati kami dan tiba-tiba memelukku. "…bahwa Sora juga boleh kumiliki meski dia sudah menentukan siapa yang lebih dia sukai di antara kita."

Aku menatap Axel dengan heran, lalu tatapanku berpindah pada Riku. "Apa maksud kalian?"

Riku masih terdiam, tidak menjawab lagi. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

"Dulu, saat ibumu mencarikan pasangan untuk pengujicobaan padamu, aku dan Riku terpilih karena kami sangat dekat denganmu. Sayangnya, hanya dibutuhkan satu orang di antara kami berdua. Kami berdua lalu membuat kesepakatan, siapa pun yang terpilih, kami berdua tetap dapat memilikimu meski pengujicobaan padamu telah selesai, karena kami menyukaimu, Sora," jelas Axel, lalu dia menciumku dan aku terkejut.

"A-Axel…" Aku menatapinya dengan wajah memerah setelah dia menciumku cukup lama. Kurasa ada sepuluh detik.

Kurasakan tangan Riku memegangiku, tatapannya yang terlihat dingin tertuju pada Axel. Aku menatap Axel, reaksinya cukup mengejutkan. Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Sudah kuduga." Axel masih menatapnya dengan senyum sinis.

"A-apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau masih ingat hukuman yang kita buat jika melanggarnya, bukan, Riku?" tanya Axel dengan serius. Senyuman tersebut hilang saat dia mengatakannya.

"Yeah, aku masih ingat." Riku menatapi Axel dengan wajah serius juga.

"Apa…yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku semakin bingung. Aku menatapi Axel dan Riku secara bergantian.

"Sora, jika dalam beberapa minggu ini aku dapat merebut hatimu, maka kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Itulah perjanjian kami berdua jika salah satu dari kami melanggarnya," jelas Axel sambil mencium punggung tanganku.

Aku menatapi tanganku yang dicium Axel dengan muka memerah. Mata hijau Axel yang tertuju padaku terasa merasuk ke dalam diriku, seakan-akan dia dapat membaca apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini.

Riku langsung menarikku dan mendekapku dengan erat. Aku sempat tersentak kaget saat dia menarikku. "Hari ini Sora adalah milikku, Axel," katanya memberitahu.

"Right. Besok, Sora adalah milikku. Kita lihat saja nanti apakah pada akhirnya Sora akan memilihmu atau aku," balas Axel dengan senyum sinis. Dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Riku.

Wow, Axel terlihat percaya diri sekali dapat merebut hatiku dari Riku. Kira-kira, apakah dia akan berhasil ya? Saat ini perasaanku memang lebih tertuju pada Riku.

Riku tetap terdiam sambil memelukku dengan erat. Karena aku membelakanginya, aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Sepertinya dia sedang sedih dan gelisah. Aku memang tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku dapat merasakan perasaannya.

"Ri—"

"Sora," potongnya ketika aku hendak memanggilnya. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengkhawatirkan ini akan terjadi. Sesungguhnya, aku sangat takut kau akan jatuh cinta pada Axel." Suara Riku terlihat gemetaran, takut kehilanganku.

Jika kupikir-pikir, dulu aku memang lebih akrab pada Axel dibandingkan dengan Riku. Axel bawaannya santai. Jika berbicara dengannya, apa pun pasti keluar, bisa dari A sampai Z. Axel adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan sangat santai. Terkadang, Axel juga mengajakku bermain game dan herannya, aku selalu menang darinya saat bermain.

Jika dipikir-pikir, ketika Axel bermain dengan Riku, Axel selalu menang. Tapi denganku, dia selalu kalah. Mungkinkah selama ini dia selalu mengalah untukku?

Sedangkan Riku, sejak dulu dia lebih banyak diam dan selalu menurut pada perintah. Aku dan Riku terkadang berbicara juga, tapi tidak selama aku bicara dengan Axel. Entah mengapa, topik pembicaraanku dengan Riku selalu cepat habis. Sedangkan Axel, ada saja topik yang dimilikinya. Tapi aku merasa Riku lebih baik dibandingkan Axel. Riku tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak dan selalu bersabar dengan sikapku yang terkadang menyebalkan.

Aku melepaskan tangan Riku yang memelukku. Aku berbalik dan memegangi kedua pipinya. Menatapinya dari mata ke mata.

"Jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan diriku, maka pertahankan aku semaximal mungkin," kataku dengan senyum. "Aku akan jatuh cinta pada Axel atau tetap bersamamu, semua tergantung usahamu, Riku." Aku mencoba menyemangatinya.

Riku menatapku. Tidak sedetik pun tatapannya beralih dari mataku. Sebuah senyuman muncul perlahan. Dia lalu memelukku lagi dan entah mengapa, perasaannya terlihat lega. Aku membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Sesungguhnya, aku sama takutnya dengan Riku. Aku takut, kalau perasaanku pada Riku akan berubah. Axel, dia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah dan aku merasa sifatku dan Axel sangat cocok. Dulu, aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktuku dengan Axel. Jika Axel tidak ada waktu luang, maka aku akan mencari Riku. Tapi, waktu itu perasaanku berbeda. Saat itu, aku menganggap seperti seorang kakak bagiku, begitu juga Riku.

Setelah sarapan, Deana ingin ikut kemana pun aku pergi. Aku pun terpaksa membawanya kemana pun aku pergi, atau dia akan menangis keras. Hari Minggu ini tidak ada tes yang dilakukan oleh ayah dan ibuku. Keduanya ingin istirahat di hari Minggu ini, lelah bekerja terus menerus sepanjang hari.

Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke taman. Tempat ini memiliki taman yang dipenuhi oleh tanaman hasil penelitian dan juga percobaan. Mulai dari bunga, sayuran, pohon, hingga buah. Ada satu tanaman penelitian yang sangat menarik perhatianku, bunga mawar hitam. Meski terlihat seperti terkena cat warna hitam, tapi sesungguhnya warna hitam dari bunga mawar tersebut alami. Ada juga buah tomat yang berwarna ungu.

Aneh?

Sangat.

Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan percaya. Aku saja tidak percaya saat pertama kali melihatnya. Pokoknya, semua tanaman yang ada di sini kujamin tidak pernah ada di tempat lain. Tanaman ini tidak pernah dijual karena masih dalam tahap penelitian.

"Morning, Sora," sapa seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

Saat aku menoleh, seorang lelaki jangkung berambut merah berdiri di belakangku, Axel. "Oh, hey," balasku sedikit canggung. Aku tidak menyangka Axel akan menemuiku sepagi ini.

"Bayi itu… anakmu dan Riku?" tanyanya sambil menatap Deana.

Aku mengangguk pelan dengan senyum. "Yeah. Namanya Deana. Dia sangat mirip denganku, kan?" tanyaku.

Axel lalu menggendong Deana. "Warna rambutnya memang sangat mirip denganmu. Tapi… matanya lebih mirip Riku," kata Axel sambil mengangkat Deana tinggi-tinggi di udara.

Sorot mata Axel terlihat sedikit sedih, tapi hanya sedetik. Dia kembali tersenyum saat bermain dengan Deana. Deana terlihat cukup menyukai Axel—dia hampir menyukai semua orang yang menggendongnya. Kami berdua duduk di atas rumput hijau, tepat di bawah pohon. Menghindari sinar matahari yang mulai terik dan panas.

"Axel, mengapa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku saat dia masih bermain dengan Deana.

Axel berhenti bermain dengan Deana dan menatapku. Senyuman lembut muncul di wajahnya. Dia menyentuh pipiku dan membuat wajahku mulai memanas, entah memanas karena kepanasan atau karena tersipu.

"Karena kau manis," jawabnya dengan senyum.

Okay, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku darinya saat dia mengatakannya. Mukaku sangat merah dan jantungku berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Aku… manis? Rasanya kata-kata itu terasa aneh, karena aku seorang cowok, bukan cewek. Tapi mengapa aku tersipu mendengarnya?

"Sora," panggilnya dan aku menoleh dengan pelan.

Kusadari, wajah Axel begitu dekat dan hendak menciumku. Detak jantungku berdebar semakin cepat, menjadi tidak karuan. Aku harus menghindar atau tidak? Kuputuskan untuk menghindar, sehingga Axel mencium pipiku karena gagal mencium bibirku.

"That's to bad." Axel terlihat kecewa karena gagal mencium bibirku.

Tatapanku mendadak tertuju pada seseorang saat aku menghindari ciumannya. Kulihat Riku menatapi kami dengan ekspresi kesal dan marah. Tangannya mengepal kuat, seakan ingin melukai tangannya sendiri. Dia melangkah pergi, masih dengan ekspresi kesal. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak dapat menganggu kami karena hari ini adalah giliran Axel, bukan dia.

Sesungguhnya aku ingin mengejar Riku, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Deana bersama Axel. Deana akan menangis jika kutinggalkan. Lagipula, Axel juga terlihat bersiap menahanku jika aku hendak berlari mengejar Riku. Aku menghela napas dalam sambil menunduk, menatap rumput. Entah mengapa hatiku terasa sakit saat melihat Riku pergi dengan wajah kesal. Kuyakin saat dia pergi, hatinya terasa perih melihatku bersama Axel.

"Sora," panggil Axel dan aku masih menatapi rumput. "Hey, Deana memanggilmu," katanya memberitahu.

Saat aku mengangkat wajah dan menatap Deana, dia memang memanggilku berkali-kali dan aku tidak sadar.

"…ra…Sora…" Deana menjulurkan tangannya padaku, ingin aku menggendongnya.

Maka aku mengambil Deana dari Axel dengan perlahan. Kupeluk Deana dengan erat. Entah mengapa, rasa sakit di hatiku sedikit berkurang saat aku memeluk Deana. Deana memelukku dengan erat juga hingga tertidur di dalam pelukanku. Sepertinya jam tidur siangnya sudah tiba.

Aku dan Axel terus terdiam selama beberapa menit, dan Deana tertidur.

Axel menghela napas. "Aku tidak suka keheningan." Axel menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sora, kau sudah mendengar game Kingdom Hearts terbaru?" Axel memulai pembicaraan dengan sebuah topik.

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak tahu detilnya," jawabku.

"Well, kudengar game yang terbaru ini lebih seru daripada Kingdom Hearts Coded. Ada dua character yang bisa kau mainkan di game tersebut, character utama dari game yang sebelumnya dan teman semasa kecilnya di Kingdom Hearts 1," jelasnya.

"Temannya yang berkhianat itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yap. Ketika di Kingdom Hearts 2, temannya itu dapat menggunakan Keyblade bernama Way to Dawn. Tapi saat di opening Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, temannya itu tidak dapat memanggil Keyblade-nya lagi. Dari informasi yang diberikan dari situs resmi game Kingdom Hearts, keduanya sedang diuji untuk menjadi Keyblade Master sejati," jelas Axel dengan semangat.

"Huh! Menjadi Keyblade Master sejati? Bukankah character utamanya selalu diberi julukan The Keyblade Master?" tanyaku bingung, tapi semakin penasaran.

"Memang benar, tapi belum resmi jika belum mengikuti ujiannya," jelas Axel dengan senyum sinis.

"Hum…." Dahiku mengkerut saat mendengarnya. Tidak kusangka sebuah game mempunyai cerita yang kucukup dalam. "Berarti, ujiannya hampir sama dengan Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep?" tanyaku menebak-nebak.

"Tidak, ujiannya berbeda. Di Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, character utama dan temannya akan melakukan ujian di mimpi mereka. Ada monster baru yang akan mereka hadapi, namanya Dream Eater."

"Dream Eater," kataku mengulang sambil memegang pipiku dengan jari telunjuk. "Kukira monster di Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance akan sama seperti series sebelumnya, Heartless dan Nobody, atau Universe, saudaranya Heartless."

"Mungkin Heartless dan Nobody akan muncul lagi di series setelah Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, karena Master Xehanort, musuh di seluruh series Kingdom Hearts masih belum dikalahkan Di Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance," jelasnya.

"Huh! Kok kamu bisa tahu? Kau sudah memainkannya, Axel?" tanyaku heran.

Axel tersenyum sinis. Berarti dia sudah memainkannya…

"Kau curang!" protesku sambil memukul lengannya berkali-kali, tapi tidak kuat-kuat. "Aku juga ingin sekali memainkannya! Kudengar katanya character utamanya dan temannya bisa melompati dinding, berputar di tiang lampu, dan memanggil Dream Eater sebagai partnernya! Aw man! Kau membuatku semakin ingin memainkannya, Axel!" jeritku dengan nada kesal. Untungnya Deana tidak terbangun gara-gara jeritanku.

Axel tertawa melihat tingkahku sambil pura-pura kesakitan akibat pukulanku.

Tanpa terasa, sudah siang dan jam makan siang telah tiba. Memang setiap kali berbicara dengan Axel, waktu terasa berlalu dengan sangat cepat tanpa disadari. Apalagi jika menemukan topik seru, bisa berlanjut hingga malam jika perut kami tidak protes meminta makan.

Kami sama-sama tertawa cukup keras saat mendengar perut kami berbunyi. Deana sampai terbangun akibat tawa kami. Tapi tidak apa-apa, soalnya aku memang harus membangunkannya juga karena dia harus minum susu. Tentunya aku harus mengambilnya terlebih dahulu di kantin.

Kami berdua berjalan menuju kantin yang berada tidak jauh dari taman.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya." Axel menawarkan diri menggantikanku menggendong Deana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menyerahkan Deana pada Axel. Jujur, tanganku terasa kebas karena ditekukkan terus-menerus untuk menahan tubuh Deana agar tidak terjatuh. Aku menggerakkan tanganku secara memutar, menghilangkan rasa kesemutan yang membuat tanganku terasa kaku.

Begitu di kantin, aku langsung memesan menu makan siang dan juga susu—susu khusus yang ibuku siapkan khusus untuk Deana dan dapat kuambil di kantin kapan saja. Axel terlihat memesan juga, masih menggendong Deana. Nah, ketika makanan kami siap dibawa, Axel terlihat bingung karena sedang menggendong Deana. Dia tidak bisa membawa makanannya hanya dengan satu tangan—tangan yang satu lagi memegang Deana dengan erat.

"Sebentar," kataku setelah mengambil makananku.

Aku berlari menuju meja, lalu meletakkan makananku, setelah itu kembali ke tempat Axel, mengambil Deana darinya. Axel mengambil makanannya dan membawanya menuju meja tempatku meletakkan makananku, begitu juga aku dan Deana.

Suasana makan terasa seperti biasa, tenang. Aku dan Axel telah selesai makan. Begitu juga Deana, dia menghabiskan seluruh susu yang kuberikan, tapi dia masih terlihat lapar dan meminta tambah. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Soalnya dia mengangkat botol susunya ke arahku. Biasanya, Deana akan meletakkannya—kadang menjatuhkannya—di atas meja jika merasa kenyang.

"Tumben kau masih lapar, Deana," komentarku ketika melihat dia mengangkat botol susunya.

"A…a…" balasnya sambil menangguk-angguk dengan wajah polos.

Maka aku segera bangkit berdiri dan mendekati penjaga kantin, meminta susu sebotol lagi. Hanya beberapa menit menunggu dan sebotol susu hangat siap di minum. Kuambil dan kuberikan pada Deana.

"Habis ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sora?" tanya Axel yang telah berada di sampingku tanpa kusadari.

"Mungkin ke kamarku dan main game?" jawabku tidak yakin.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut main ya?" tanya Axel dengan senyum sinis.

Aku pun terdiam sejenak, mempertimbangkan apakah akan mengajaknya ke kamarku atau tidak. Jika kupikirkan secara negative, mungkin Axel berniat menyerangku. Sedangkan kalau kupikirkan secara positive, mungkin Axel memang _hanya_ ingin main game saja dengaku. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, aku ini selalu berpikir positive, jarang berpikir negative.

"Boleh," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Maka dia kuajak ke kamarku.

"Kau mau main apa?" tanya Axel begitu masuk.

"The World Ends With You," jawabku sambil duduk di sofa, meletakkan Deana di sampingku.

"Ah, salah satu top game NDS?" Axel terlihat mengetahui game yang kusebutkan. Well, dia salah satu gamer, sama sepertiku dan Riku. Jadi tidak heran dia bisa tahu game tersebut.

"Yap. Hingga saat ini, aku baru memainkan sampai Neku bersama Beat sebagai partnernya. Baru memasuki hari ke empat," jelasku sambil menghela napas. (**A/N**:lol, sesungguhnya aku yang baru memainkan TWEWY di hari ke empat Beat. :P)

"Oh. Hebat juga kau bisa memainkannya sampai sejauh itu," puji Axel. Bagiku, entah mengapa terdengar seperti ejekkan.

"Tentu! Aku sangat berjuang keras memainkannya meski terkadang tanganku pegal mengontrol dua orang sekaligus," akuku dengan wajah memerah. (**A/N:** dan itu benar ." tanganku pegal jika memainkan Neku. Gerakan slash-nya sangat melukai tanganku… *curhat*)

"Kalau begitu, biar aku membantumu main. Aku mengendalikan layar atas, dan kau mengontrol Neku di layar bawah," katanya sambil mendempetiku agar gampang menekan tombol NDS di tanganku.

Dapat kurasakan tubuh Axel yang panas dan entah mengapa jantungku berdebar kencang. Dia dekat sekali denganku, sudah itu wajahnya juga dekat karena ingin melihat layar NDS dengan jelas.

Berkali-kali kami kalah karena aku merasa sangat canggung. Karena posisi yang tidak nyaman, Axel memutuskan memegang NDSku dengan kedua tanganku. Tangannya menyelinap di belakangan pinggangku ketika dia berusaha memegang NDSku.

Okay, posisi ini membuatku semakin canggung. Ini semi memeluk secara tidak langsung. Meski begitu, permainan kami terlihat lebih baik, resiko kalahnya mengecil karena posisi kami sudah terasa nyaman. Aku cukup menggoreskan pena khusus di layar NDS karena Axel yang memegang NDS dan Axel terlihat sangat focus memainkan layar atas.

"Wew, seru juga," komentarku ketika kami istirahat. NDSku kehabisan baterai, sehingga harus di-_charging_ dulu.

"Yap," balas Axel dengan senyum. Dia menyandar di sofa sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Kusadari Deana tertidur. Tidak heran dia terlihat diam saat kami bermain, rupanya dia tidur.

"Man, aku masih ingin main karena penasaran dengan endingnya. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi ya? Apa yang terjadi pada Neku ya setelah berhasil mengalahkan The Composer? Apakah dia hidup kembali ataukah tetap mati?" tanyaku penasaran. Meski belum bermain hingga melawan The Composer, tapi aku tahu bahwa sudah pasti The Composer pasti kalah, karena setiap cerita selalu begitu. Jika gagal dikalahkan, biasanya bukan langsung melihat ending, melainkan game over. Jadi, bos terakhir dikalahkan dan tinggal melihat ending. Sad ending atau happy ending.

"Kau mau spoiler-nya?" tanya Axel dengan senyum sinis.

Aku langsung menatapnya dengan mata melebar. "Kau sudah tahu endingnya?"

Axel mengangguk dengan senyum sinis.

"Sejak kapan kau menamatkannya?" tanyaku curiga. Entah mengapa semua game yang kumainkan selalu diselesaikan terlebih dahulu oleh Axel.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawabnya dengan ringan.

Mulutku menganga. Berarti dia sudah menamatkannya ketika aku masih hamil, dimana aku baru memulai memainkan The World Ends With You. "Geez, kau selalu mendahuluiku," balasku dengan wajah cembetut.

Axel hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum. Kulirik dia yang masih menatapku. Kami terdiam beberapa menit hingga Axel terlihat bergerak, mendekati wajahnya padaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, berusaha menghindari ciumannya.

"Sora…" panggilnya dan aku tetap tidak menoleh. "Apakah kau sangat menyukai Riku? Sangat dalam sekali sehingga hatimu tertutup untukku?"

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil menyentuh jantungku. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Aku berusaha memikir perkataan Axel. Sejujurnya, aku menyukai Riku, tapi tidak dalam hingga dia berada di hatiku. Kusadari, terdapat kekosongan di hatiku. Sepertinya, selama ini aku mengunci hatiku sendiri agar tidak seorang pun dapat memasukki hatiku meski aku memiliki perasaan padanya.

Aku lalu menatap Axel, hendak mengatakan jawabanku, tapi kuurungkan. Jika kukatakan padanya, aku takut Axel akan mengubah perasaanku pada Riku. Aku menatapi ke bawah, melihat tanganku yang memegangi kain sofa dengan erat hingga berkerut.

Axel menciumku ketika aku lengah. Ciumannya yang lembut dan aku tidak berusaha menghentikannya. Kubiarkan dia menciumku karena tubuh sialan ini tidak menolaknya.

Ketika Axel berhenti menciumku, dia tersenyum sinis. "Ini baru permulaan." Dia terlihat sangat senang melihatku tidak menolaknya. "Good night." Dia mencium keningku dan berjalan pergi, keluar dari kamarku.

Aku memegangi bibirku setelah Axel pergi. Entah mengapa, sensasi ciumannya hampir sama dengan Riku. Jangan bilang bahwa selama ini perasaanku pada Riku masih sekedar teman tapi mesra? Tidak lebih?

Hari Senin. Hari ini Aku dan Deana kembali diteliti, begitu juga Axel—obat-obatan untuknya telah datang—dan Riku. Hari ini merupakan giliran Riku, maka aku akan menemuinya ketika siang hari—karena aku memang sempatnya siang.

Siang hari, Riku menemuiku sebelum aku pergi menemuinya. Dia mengajakku makan siang di kantin. Tadinya aku ingin membawa Deana, tapi dia tertidur di ruang penelitian. Kata ibuku, lebih baik Deana dibiarkan tidur. Bayi memang membutuhkan banyak waktu tidur untuk tumbuh kembang. Ibuku akan menjaganya dan nanti beliau yang akan memberikannya susu saat dia terbangun, sehingga aku tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkannya.

"Tumben kau datang, Riku? Tadinya aku berniat menemuimu di ruang penelitianmu," kataku memberitahu. Aku cukup terkejut melihatnya ketika keluar dari ruang penelitianku.

"Aku…gelisah," jawabnya sambil menatapku. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, menunggu dia melanjutkan. "Kemarin, saat melihatmu bersama Axel, aku merasa sangat kesal. Aku…ingin kau ada di sisiku, di dekatku. Jika saat itu aku tidak mengingatkan diri bahwa hari itu adalah hari dimana Axel dapat bersamamu, aku sudah langsung menarikmu menjauh darinya saat itu juga," jelasnya sambil menatapku dengan sedih. Aku memasang ekspresi terkejut lagi. "Tadi pagi, aku berniat menemuimu begitu bangun. Sayangnya, aku dicegat oleh penelitiku saat aku mencoba pergi menemuimu."

Aku terdiam sambil menunduk. Seperti Riku sangat tidak ingin kehilanganku. Kuyakin sejak kemarin, dia tidak berhenti memikirkanku yang bersama Axel.

Di kantin, kami bertemu dengan Axel yang sedang mengambil makan siangnya. Axel langsung menyapa kami berdua, tapi hanya aku saja yang membalas. Riku tetap terdiam, mengalihkan tatapnya dari Axel. Kami bertiga duduk di meja makan yang sama. Axel mengajakku berbicara soal game The World Ends With You dan sesekali mengajak Riku bicara tentang kabarnya. Riku hanya menjawab 'ya' dan 'tidak' saja, tidak lebih dari itu.

Sesungguhnya sikap Riku pada Axel memang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah sih. Pertemanan keduanya selalu canggung dan kurasa penyebabnya adalah aku. Well, paling tidak keduanya bersaing dengan sehat, tidak saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

Makan siang berakhir dan aku tidak dapat menikmati penuh waktuku bersama Riku karena kehadiran Axel. Well, sebenarnya sih bukan salahnya, karena tidak ada peraturan tertulis bahwa dia tidak boleh menggangguku dan Riku. Tapi mengapa waktu itu Riku tidak mau mengganggu waktuku dengan Axel ya?

Aku kembali ke ruang penelitianku. Ayah dan ibu segera melanjutkan penelitiannya terhadapku. Saat menelitiku, sesuatu membuat kedua orangtuaku berhenti sejenak ketika sedang meneliti.

"Ah, ini…sungguh diluar perkiraan," kata Ayah dengan wajah tercengang.

Wajahku memucat mendengarnya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku? Aku tidak sanggup bertanya saking pucatnya diriku.

"Iya…" Ibu terlihat tercengang juga.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, meski aku takut jawaban yang diberikan oleh mereka adalah kabar buruk. "A…ada apa?"

"Kau belum merasa mual, Sora?" tanya Ibuku dengan lembut.

Mual? Aku tidak merasa mual karena tidak keracunan makanan. "Tidak."

"Baguslah. Kurasa kali ini tidak seburuk yang pertama," kata Ibu dengan wajah lega.

Tidak seburuk yang pertama? "Apa maksud Mom?" Aku sangat heran dan mulai merasa curiga.

"Jangan kaget, Sora," kata Ayah sambil memegang bahuku. Entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Senyum lebar terlihat muncul di wajah ibuku. Sedangkan ayahku hanya menghela napas, memegangi dahinya. Seperti menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga-duga.

"Untuk yang kedua kalinya, kau hamil lagi, Sora!" Ibuku terlihat sangat gembira saat mengatakannya.

Mulutku menganga. Okay, aku pasti salah dengar. "Tolong ulangi."

"Kau hamil lagi," ulang Ibu dengan senyum, mengulang yang penting saja.

Aku langsung menepuk kepalaku dan menunduk sambil menutup mataku dengan tanganku. Aku sudah tahu tersangka yang membuatku hamil, karena aku hanya melakukannya dengan satu orang saja. Padahal hanya sekali! Tidak kusangka aku sesubur itu sehingga langsung hamil hanya dengan sekali melakukannya saja!

"Mom, Dad, jangan bilang penelitianku setelah aku melahirkan adalah mencoba menyuburkan kembali pembuahanku?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tajam, mencoba mengintrogasi orangtuaku.

Ayah memalingkan mukanya, menghindari tatapan tajamku. Sedangkan ibu, dia hanya terkekeh pelan sambil memasang wajah meminta maaf.

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Mungkinkah aku tidak merasa mual berkat beberapa jenis obat yang kalian suntikkan padaku?" tanyaku, sudah tidak menatap mereka dengan tajam, melainkan mencoba tenang dan menerima keadaanku.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu," jawab Ayah.

"…a…So…ra," panggil Deana dan aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya yang memintaku untuk menggendongnya. Aku mendekatinya dan menggendongnya. Deana memegang bajuku dengan erat, mencoba merasakan kehangatan tubuhku dan juga mendengar detak jantungku.

Ibu bilang, Deana selalu merasa tenang jika mendengar detak jantungku. Mengapa? Katanya, ketika dalam tubuhku, Deana lebih sering mendengar detak jantungku dibandingkan suara lain. Mungkin baginya, detak jantungku bagaikan music di telinganya.

Aku mendekap Deana lebih erat, lalu menghela napas. Mengurus satu bayi saja sudah repot, apalagi dua…

Setelah makan malam, aku berjalan ke kamar sambil membawa Deana yang masih meminum susunya. Setelah mengetahui aku hamil—lagi, ibu langsung meminta penjaga kantin menambahkan susu dalam menu makan malamku. Sudah itu, menu makananku langsung berubah 180 derajat. Menjadi menu bergizi dengan sayuran yang sangat kubenci. Aku terpaksa memakannya karena aku tidak bisa memberikannya pada orang lain—aku tidak suka membuang makanan. Riku dan Axel tidak terlihat saat makan malam. Mungkin mereka makan di ruang penelitian mereka.

Begitu masuk, aku berjalan menuju kasur Deana. Mencoba menidurkannya yang telah kenyang meminum susu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk membuat Deana tidur. Deana sangat mudah tertidur jika dia merasa kenyang.

Yakin Deana telah tertidur lelap, aku berniat keluar untuk menemui Riku. Mungkin saat ini dia sudah ada di kamarnya. Kubuka pintu kamarku perlahan dan keluar…

"Hey," sapa seseorang begitu keluar.

"Riku?" kataku terkejut, tetapi tidak berteriak. Dia bersandar di dinding, tepat di samping pintu kamarku. Kututup pintu kamarku dengan pelan. "Sejak kapan kau berada di samping pintu kamarku?" tanyaku heran.

"Cukup lama, sekitar lima menit," balasnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Oh…." Aku tidak heran mendengarnya, karena aku memang baru masuk sekitar limabelas menit. "Aku baru saja berniat pergi ke kamarmu."

"Aku tahu," balasnya dengan senyum sinis. "Maka dari itu aku menunggumu di luar. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman."

"Malam-malam begini?" balasku dengan heran.

Riku mengangguk. "Ayo," ajaknya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Kami berjalan melewati lorong yang terang. Saat hampir tiba di taman, lorong-lorong di sekitar taman terlihat gelap, sepertinya lampu penerangnya sengaja dimatikan. Aku pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa lampu penerang di sekitar taman dimatikan. Ketika sampai di taman, pertanyaan tersebut terjawab.

"Indah!" teriakku kagum hingga tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain kata indah.

Aku sungguh kagum dan terkesan melihat taman di tempat penelitian ini. Aku tidak tahu bahwa bunga mawar hitam di taman ini akan bersinar redup di kegelapan. Anehnya, warna sinar tersebut berwarna ungu tua. Terlihat beberapa orang peneliti sedang meneliti bunga mawar hitam tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin bunga-bunga ini dapat bersinar redup di tengah kegelapan!" tanyaku pada Riku.

"Kudengar, para peneliti itu—" Riku menunjukkan peneliti yang sedang meneliti bunga mawar "—mengubah genetik bibit bunga mawar tersebut. Makanya, saat bibit bunga tersebut ditanam, bunga yang mekar berwarna hitam dan dapat bersinar di malam hari," jelasnya dengan senyum.

Aku masih menatap mereka dengan kagum. "Oh man! Aku sudah lama tinggal di sini! Dan mengapa aku baru tahu sekarang…" kataku kecewa.

"Karena kau tidak pernah keluar di malam hari," jawab Riku dengan senyum. "Lagipula, kau pasti akan menghindari lorong gelap, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Riku benar. Siapa pun yang berjalan di lorong penelitian, pastinya memilih jalan dengan penerang daripada jalan tanpa penerang. Selain gelap, rasanya merinding jika melewati lorong gelap sendirian. Takut diserang oleh hantu meski aku tahu bahwa hantu itu tidak ada. Tapi tetap saja flim horror yang pernah kutonton membuatku merasa takut melewati lorong gelap sendirian.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kutunjukkan," kata Riku sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Saat menatap ke atas, baru kusadari bahwa ternyata langit malam penuh dengan bintang. Selama ini, aku hanya pernah melihat bintang di foto saja, tidak pernah melihat langsung.

"Untungnya hari ini langit cerah, sehingga bintang-bintang dapat terlihat."

Aku masih menatap bintang di langit tanpa membalas. Ternyata bintang di langit lebih indah daripada bintang di foto. Terasa… lebih hidup. Ternyata, dunia sangatlah indah jika aku mencoba meluangkan waktu untuk melihat alam.

Setelah puas melihat bintang, aku melirik Riku. Ternyata dia sedang menatapiku dengan senyum. Sejak kapan…dia menatapiku? Ah, aku lupa bahwa aku ingin memberitahukan dia sesuatu.

"Riku," kataku sambil menatapnya. Dia hanya membalas dengan kata-kata 'Hm?' saja sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Um, ada sesuatu yang penting harus kusampaikan padamu. Kuharap kau tidak terkejut mendengarnya…"

Riku terdiam sambil menatapiku.

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. "Aku…hamil lagi."

Reaksi Riku datar—seperti mematung. Aku memandangnya dengan wajah cemas. Apakah dia sangat kaget hingga mematung seperti itu? Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya dia melakukan satu gerakan, tersenyum.

Lalu dia memelukku sedikit erat. "Anak kedua kita?" bisiknya ketika memeluk.

"Ya…" balasku dengan muka memerah.

Riku melepaskan pelukannya. "Kira-kira cowok atau cewek?" tanyanya.

Aku menangkat bahu. "Tidak bisa diketahui sekarang, soalnya kehamilanku masih muda. Harus menunggu beberapa minggu lagi untuk melihat jenis kelaminnya," jelasku.

Riku tersenyum lagi. "Sebaiknya aku tidak membiarkanmu berlama-lama di luar. Kau bisa sakit dan akan mengganggu kehamilanmu. Aku akan mengantar kembali ke kamarmu."

Aku mengangguk dan kami berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," kataku begitu berada di depan kamarku.

Riku mengangguk dan menciumku dengan lembut. "Good night."

"Night," balasku dengan muka memerah.

Riku berjalan pergi dan aku menatapinya hingga di berbelok ke lorong lain. Aku memegangi bibirku sejenak, lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar.

Hari Selasa. Kini giliran Axel lagi. Seperti biasa, paginya aku dan Deana diteliti. Tapi karena aku hamil, aku mendapatkan waktu penelitian yang lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Ayah dan ibuku memantau kondisi janinku, makanya lebih lama dari biasanya. Deana terlihat tenang meski orangtuaku lebih terfocus padaku saat ini. Sepertinya dia tidak merasa kesepian jika perhatian padanya dikurangi. Entah mengapa…aku merasa dia mirip dengan Riku, pendiam.

Begitu selesai, aku mendekati Deana dan menggendongnya. Aku keluar menuju kantin, sudah waktunya makan siang.

Di kantin, Riku dan Axel terlihat duduk bersama di meja yang sama. Mereka terlihat diam, meski Axel sesekali mengajak Riku berbicara.

"Hey guys," sapaku sambil berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Hey," sapa keduanya.

"Riku, bisakah kau menjaga Deana sebentar? Aku mau mengambil makan siangku dan juga susunya," kataku sambil menyerahkan Deana pada Riku.

Riku menerima Deana setelah mengangguk. Maka aku mengambil makananku dan susu untuk Deana, lalu kembali ke meja dimana Axel dan Riku berada. Setelah meletakkan makananku, Riku mengambil susu Deana dan memberikannya padanya. Sepertinya Deana tidak keberatan jika kutitipkan dia pada Riku untuk sementara waktu.

"Tumben kau mendapatkan susu, Sora?" Axel menatapi segelas susu di menu makananku. "Kau bahkan mendapatkan sayuran yang kau benci." Axel tertawa pelan melihat menu makanku.

"Oh, ini _kewajiban_ yang diberikan ibuku," jelasku sambil menghela napas.

"_Kewajiban_?" Axel mengulang dengan nada heran.

Aku menghela napas lagi. "Aku hamil lagi."

Seketika, sendok yang Axel pegang jatuh. "O-oh." Axel tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dia menatap Riku sambil menghela napas, entah apa maksudnya. "Oh ya, Sora, sudah mencoba game Persona 3?" Axel mencoba mengganti topic.

"Sudah, tapi belum tamat," jawabku sambil menghela napas. "Banyak game yang belum kutamatkan dan itu membuatku kesal," jawabku sambil menusuk kuat-kuat sayuranku yang kubenci dengan garpu.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal ending cerita pertama sedih," jelas Axel.

"Kau sudah menamatkannya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sudah, tapi cerita yang pertama. Cerita kedua, Aigis, belum," jelasnya.

"Ah, robot itu?" tanyaku dan Axel mengangguk.

"Aigis mempunyai hubungan special dengan character utama," komentar Riku.

"Ah ya, aku juga merasa begitu," kataku setuju. "Tapi aku masih belum mengerti karena belum menamatkannya." Aku menghela napas dalam lagi.

"Kemarin kau tidak main?" tanya Axel.

"Tidak. Aku memainkan Phantom Brave, game tactis. Aku cukup menyukai ceritanya," jelasku dengan senyum. "Kau main game kemarin, Riku?"

Riku mengangguk. "Dawn of Mana."

"Woah! Real time battle kan?" tanyaku dan Riku mengangguk lagi dengan senyum.

"Aku lebih menyukai real time battle. Lebih menantang," jelas Riku.

"Memang sih, meski terkadang susah juga," balasku dengan cengiran.

Tanpa terasa, waktu makan siang kami telah habis dan terpaksa kami menyudahi obrolan kami yang masih seru. Riku mengembalikan Deana padaku. Kami berpisah menuju ruang penelitian kami masing-masing.

Ketika sore tiba. Waktu penelitian berakhir dan aku dapat istirahat sejenak sebelum pergi ke kantin, mengambil makan malamku. Entah mengapa, sepanjang siang ini aku merasa ngantuk, sama seperti ketika aku hamil sebelumnya. Deana terlihat tertidur lelap di sampingku. Siang ini ayah dan ibu tidak menelitinya, makanya dia bisa tidur lebih lama dari biasanya.

Aku menggendongnya dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak membangunkannya.

"Aku pergi ke kantin ya, Dad, Mom," kataku dengan suara pelan.

Ayah dan ibu hanya mengangguk pelan. Biasanya keduanya baru akan makan malam sejam setelah aku makan. Mereka masih ingin meneliti hasil penelitian hari ini.

Di tengah jalan, aku berpapasan dengan Axel. Tumben penelitiannya selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hey Ax," sapaku.

"Yo," sapanya. "Kau hendak makan malam?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita makan sama-sama," ajaknya.

Maka aku tidak menolak. Bagaimana pun juga kami berdua sama-sama menuju ke kantin.

Hari ini kantin terasa lebih sepi dari biasanya. Axel memintaku untuk langsung duduk di meja karena dia akan mengambilkan makan malamku dan susu untuk Deana. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena aku tidak mungkin dapat membawa makananku ke meja makan jika masih menggendong Deana. Begitu makanan dan susu Deana datang, aku membangunkan Deana yang masih tertidur perlahan. Deana menggumam pelan, terdengar masih ingin tidur, tapi kubangunkan lagi karena dia harus minum susu, atau kelaparan di tengah malam.

Untungnya Deana tidak menangis karena kubangunkan. Dia langsung meminum susunya begitu kuberikan. Hm, jika kupikir-pikir, selama ini Deana memang tidak terlalu merepotkan.

"Makananmu mulai dingin," kata Axel mengingatkanku yang melamun menatapi Deana.

"Ah, kau benar." Aku segera menyentuh makananku yang masih hangat—tidak panas lagi.

"Nanti aku boleh main ke kamarmu, Sora?" tanya Axel ketika menusuk daging ikan panggang dengan garpunya.

"Boleh," balasku setelah menelan makananku.

Deana meminta susu lagi. Sepertinya porsinya memang harus ditambah, dari 200 mililiter menjadi 350 mililiter. Aku akan memberitahukan ibu agar beliau bisa memberitahukan penjaga kantin—aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan penjaga kantin—untuk mencari botol susu yang berukuran lebih besar.

"Deana minum cukup banyak selama dua hari ini," komentar Axel saat kuberikan susu tambahan.

Sepertinya dia memperhatikan Deana.

"Yeah. Mungkin karena dia sudah cukup besar, makanya porsi makan—minum maksudku—meningkat," jawabku.

"Kau sangat menjaganya dengan baik." Axel tersenyum.

Aku menatap Axel sejenak dengan ekspresi datar, lalu tersipu. Sepertinya memang posisi 'ibu' ada padaku, bukan Riku. Well aku benci mengakuinya, tapi Axel benar. Aku sangat menjaga Deana karena aku menyayanginya. Mungkinkah ini perasaan ibu terhadap anaknya? Tapi aku cowok. Rasanya aneh jika disebut seorang ibu…

"Kuyakin Deana sangat beruntung mempunyaimu, Sora," lanjut Axel setelah kami terdiam beberapa detik.

"Dan aku merasa senang dengan kehadirannya," kataku sambil memeluk Deana dengan lembut.

Meski repot—tidak benar-benar kerepotan sih, tapi aku memang senang dengan kehadiran Deana. Entah apa sebabnya.

Selesai makan malam, aku berjalan menuju kamarku, bersama Axel dan Deana. Tadinya kami berpapasan dengan Riku. Dia terlihat… kesal saat melihat Axel mengikutiku. Dia tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, tapi aku dapat merasakan kekesalannya. Mungkin tepatnya, dia cemburu pada Axel, kurasa.

Axel membukakan pintu kamarku karena aku sedikit kesulitan membuka pintu, seperti biasanya. Memang cukup sulit membuka pintu jika sedang menggendong Deana, perlu ke hati-hatian.

Begitu masuk, aku berjalan mendekati kasur Deana dan Axel terlihat berjalan menuju sofa, menyalakan TV. Dia mengecilkan volume suara sekecil mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Deana. Cukup kecil hingga aku kesulitan mendengar apa yang disiarkan di TV.

Aku duduk di samping Axel, menatapnya. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Axel menatapku, sedikit terkejut. "Kau tahu?" Dia bertanya balik.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Meski tidak terlihat terang-terangan, dia memang terlihat menanyakan sesuatu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan menundanya. Sepertinya sih menunggu waktu yang tepat, seperti sekarang.

Sebuah senyuman muncul diwajahnya. Dia menghela napas pelan. "Sepertinya kau sangat mudah membaca perasaan orang, Sora," pujinya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Benarkah?" responku, sedikit terlambat.

Axel mengangguk pelan. "Sebenarnya, aku bukannya ingin bertanya. Ketika mendengar kau hamil lagi, entah mengapa aku merasa kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan hatimu seperti… hilang…." Dia menatapku dengan wajah sedih. "Tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah," tambahnya dengan cepat

"Aku tahu," balasku dengan tenang.

"Tadinya aku berpikir, apakah Riku akan menyerah seandainya kau hamil karena aku," katanya dengan senyum sinis.

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil memegangi daguku. Apakah maksud Axel…

"Wah!" Aku terkejut ketika tubuhku terjatuh di atas sofa.

Axel berada di atasku sambil tersenyum. "Jika dia pernah melakukannya denganmu, apakah aku juga boleh?" tanyanya.

Aku memalingkan mukaku yang memerah. Mempertimbangkanya baik-baik. Haruskah kutolak?

Tangan Axel menyentuh pipiku. Wajahnya mendekat dan mencium bibirku. Bibirnya yang panas—entah mengapa lebih panas dari Riku—membuatku nyaman. Terdapat sensasi yang berbeda saat dia menciumku, berbeda dengan Riku.

Axel memaksa mulutku untuk buka. Lidahnya yang panas langsung menyentuh lidahku dengan lembut. Aku mendesah ditengah ciuman. Dia berhenti menciumku sejenak untuk bernapas dan kembali menciumku.

Sialan.

Benar-benar sialan.

Aku mengutuk diriku karena menikmatinya. Oh, sangat menikmatinya.

Dapat kurasakan tangan Axel yang hangat memasuki bajuku dan meraba kulitku yang sama hangatnya dengan tangannya. Dia menyentuh putingku dan mencubitnya. Aku mendesah saat dia melakukannya. Kuyakin sekali mukaku sangat merah. Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku memanas…

Kurasakan tangannya meremas penisku yang masih berada dibalik celanaku.

"Kau sudah mengeras." Dia tersenyum sinis, masih meremasnya.

Aku hanya mendesah, menatapi penisku diremas dengan wajah memerah. Aku merasa ingin _cum_, tapi kutahan. Aneh. Entah mengapa aku memang merasa ingin melakukannya, tapi dengan Axel? Dorongan dari mana ini? Entah mengapa, aku merasa dorongan ini mirip obat perangsang. Tapi aku sangat yakin kalau aku tidak ada obat perasang dalam makanan dan minumanku—karena aku sudah mengancam ibuku agar tidak memasukkan apa pun dalam makananku lagi.

Jika kuteliti lebih jauh…. Astaga, mungkinkah ini dorongan hormon akibat sedang hamil? Aku memang sangat ingat kalau kehamilanku yang sebelumnya meningkatkan hormon dalam tubuhku, sehingga aku ingin sekali melakukan sex saat berada di samping Riku dulu.

Kusadari celanaku sudah tidak kukenakan. Astaga. Apakah Axel melepaskannya saat aku sedang melamun memikirkan keanehanku? Hebatnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan dia melepaskan celanaku!

Okay, aku sudah tidak bisa menolak jika sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini…

"A-Axel. Bisakah kau…melakukannya dengan lembut?" tanyaku seperti orang bodoh yang belum pernah melakukan sex. "Soalnya, aku sedang hamil dan Mom menyarankan agar aku berhati-hati ketika sex," jelasku dengan muka memerah.

Axel tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah."

Axel terlihat senang karena secara tidak resmi mendapatkan izin untuk melakukannya denganku.

Axel tidak langsung memasukkan penisnya padaku, melainkan melakukan pemanasan dulu. Jemarinya memasuki pinky hole-ku. Aku mendesah pelan ketika merasakan jemarinya masuk.

Kurasa, ini akan menjadi malam yang cukup panjang…

Hari Rabu. Hari ini adalah Riku.

Aku menguap sepanjang pagi tadi, merasa mengantuk. Tadi pagi, ibuku terkejut melihat Axel tidur di kamarku. Dia sangat tidak menyangka kalau Axel akan berada di kamarku. Mungkin jika Riku yang berada di kamarku, dia tidak akan terkejut.

Sebenarnya aku mengantuk bukan karena aku dan Axel melakukan sex hingga tengah malam. Kami hanya melakukannya selama tigapuluh menit saja. Aku yang memintanya berhenti. Setelah berhenti, bukannya langsung segera tidur, tapi Axel justru mengajakku main game hingga tengah malam. Tapi harus kuakui, semalam permainannya memang seru hingga kami tidak sengaja membangunkan Deana.

Ketika jam makan siang tiba, aku memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kantin dan mencoba tidur di ruang penelitian. Sebagai gantinya, ibuku mengambilkan makananku dan susu untuk Deana di kantin, sehingga aku bisa memakan ketika bangun. Ibuku sangat melarangku melewati makan siang karena aku sedang hamil. Ibuku tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika aku kekurangan gizi, tapi dia akan _sangat_ mempermasalahkan jika bayi diperutku tidak mendapat gizi. Sungguh aneh.

Ketika makan malam tiba, aku memutuskan untuk makan di ruang penelitian karena ayah sudah sengaja membawakan makan malamku dan susu untuk Deana—dia tahu aku malas pergi ke kantin hari ini.

"Mungkin sekali-kali kau perlu refreshing, Sora. Jangan main game melulu! Sesekali gerakkan tubuhmu. Kan ada kolam renang di sini," protes Ibu ketika aku menghabiskan seluruh makananku.

"Iya, Iya," balasku dengan nada malas.

Ibuku menghela napas.

"Pergilah ke kolam renang, Sora. Kuyakin Deana juga ingin bermain air," saran Ayah.

Gentian aku yang menghela napas. "Iya. Aku akan berenang sekarang, jadi tidak perlu mandi lagi."

Aku menggendong Deana dan berjalan menuju kolam renang, yang sekaligus menjadi tempat penelitian hewan air. Di tengah jalan, aku baru teringat kalau sudah seharian ini aku tidak menemui Riku. Mungkin dia mencariku di kamarku dan ada baiknya aku ke kamarku dulu.

Sesuai dugaanku, dia berada di luar kamarku, menungguku. Dia langsung menyadari kehadiranku ketika aku mendekat.

"Hey," sapanya dengan senyum. "Kau tidak terlihat tadi siang."

"Yeah. Seharian aku berada di ruang penelitian. Aku malas ke kantin karena mengantuk," jelasku.

Riku terdiam.

"Um, Riku, kau mau ikut aku berenang di kolam renang?" tanyaku.

"Malam-malam begini?" tanya Riku heran.

Aku mengangguk. "Kuyakin airnya hangat. Kau tahu kan kalau air di kolam renang penelitian selalu hangat agar bisa digunakan untuk berenang meski sudah malam."

"Kau benar."

Maka kami ke kolam renang. Terdapat beberapa peneliti yang masih bekerja di kolam yang penuh dengan hewan air, mungkin lembur? Di tengah kolam –khusus digunakan untuk manusia saja, bukan untuk penelitian- terlihat sosok Axel yang sedang berenang di sana. Kebetulan sekali?

Aku dan Riku berjalan ke ruang ganti, berganti baju dengan baju renang. Kuperhatikan tubuh Riku yang berotot saat dia mengganti bajunya. Hum, apakah dia sering olahraga sehingga terbentuk otot ya? Tapi aku jarang melihatnya olahraga…

"Ada apa?" Riku menyadari kalau aku menatapinya.

"Tidak, hanya sedang berpikir mengapa kau bisa memiliki otot. Padahal kau jarang olahraga," jawabku.

Riku menatapi tubuhnya. "Benarkah? Kukira Axel lebih berotot karena dia lebih sering berenang," jelasnya.

"Huh? Kalian sering berenang?" tanyaku heran.

Riku mengangguk.

Hum, aku baru tahu kalau berenang dapat membuat tubuh lebih berotot.

Kami berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan mendekati kolam. Aku turun perlahan, berhati-hati agar tidak tergelincir meski lantainya memang tidak licin. Deana terlihat ingin segera bermain air. Dia memang sangat senang bermain air, terutama saat mandi.

"Yo," sapa Axel ketika kami masuk ke dalam air.

"Hey Axel. Sudah lama berenang?" tanyaku.

"Lumayan, ada limabelas menit."

"Sering berenang?"

"Sangat. Terkadang, aku dan Riku berlomba berenang cepat." Axel menatap Riku dengan senyum sinis.

"Oh…"

"Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa yang menang?" tanya Axel dengan heran.

"Hum, tidak. Kuyakin yang menang adalah kau, kan?" tebakku.

Riku terlihat tersenyum, begitu juga Axel.

"Sayangnya… salah. Kami selalu berakhir seri," jawab Axel sambil tertawa pelan. "Tidak biasanya tebakkanmu salah, Sora."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku kan bukan peramal," balasku.

Axel dan Riku terlihat tertawa pelan.

"Kau benar."

Aku tidak berenang seperti Riku dan Axel, hanya berjalan ke sana kemari sambil membawa Deana. Entah mengapa Deana terlihat berusaha berenang karena melihat Axel dan Riku yang berlomba berenang dan berakhir seri…lagi?

Ketika mulai merasa lelah, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain air. Aku tidak boleh merasa terlalu lelah, atau ibuku akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Ketika melihatku selesai, Riku dan Axel memutuskan untuk menyudahi juga.

Kami memutuskan untuk ke kantin dulu, mencari cemilan untuk mengganti energi yang keluar setelah berenang. Kupesan susu hangat untukku dan Deana. Kuyakin Deana sangat lapar karena terus bergerak di air—tentunya kupengangi terus agar tidak tenggelam.

Kurasa aku akan berenang lagi besok. Berenang memang menyenangkan sih jika beramai-ramai.

Aku, Riku, dan Deana berpisah dengan Axel ketika hendak menuju kamarku. Riku memasukki kamarku ketika aku masuk. Deana telah tertidur lelap setelah menghabiskan susu hangat. Kuletakkan dia di kasurnya. Sepertinya sangat lelah sehabis berenang, tapi dia terlihat sangat senang karena dia tersenyum.

"Dia terlihat sangat senang," komentar Riku ketika menatapi Deana yang tertidur lelap.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

Kami terdiam sejenak. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di sofa, begitu juga Riku. Riku terlihat hendak menanyakan sesuatu, maka dari itu aku terus diam, menunggunya menanyakan pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Sepertinya dia sedang mempersiapkan diri. Apakah dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting hingga dia diam begitu lama?

"Sora…." Dia memulai, sambil menatap mataku. "Jawab dengan jujur. Kau melakukan sex dengan Axel, kemarin?"

Meski terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Riku, tapi aku mengusahakan ekspresiku tetap tenang—datar tepatnya. "Ya."

Riku kembali terdiam. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia menghela napas dalam dan kembali terdiam lagi. Kuyakin di kepalanya begitu banyak pertanyaan, tetapi dia tidak ingin menanyakannya. Aku pun menghela napas dalam juga.

"Riku," kataku sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Kutatap matanya. "Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan diriku, maka pertahankan aku semaximal mungkin. Aku akan jatuh cinta pada Axel atau tetap bersamamu, semua tergantung usahamu," kataku mengingatkannya.

Riku menatap lurus mataku. Dia masih terdiam, tapi semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya terlihat telah menghilang. Aku lalu menciumnya pelan dan dia membalas ciumanku…

Tiga minggu lebih telah berlalu. Perasaanku terhadap Riku dan Axel masih sama rata. Hatiku masih kosong melompong, belum terisi oleh salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Menatapi Deana yang kini sudah mulai bisa berdiri, tapi hanya sebentar. Sepertinya dia sangat jarang terlihat berdiri.

Kurasa memang ada yang salah dengan diriku. Aku menyukai Riku dan Axel, tapi bisa memilih karena hatiku belum terisi oleh salah satu dari keduanya.

Maka kuputuskan untuk berkonsultasi dengan ibuku, mumpung ayahku sedang pergi untuk membantu peneliti lain karena kekurangan tenaga.

"Mom, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa memilih antara Riku dan Axel," kataku memulai sambil menatap ibuku.

Ibuku menjatuhkan pena yang sedang dipegangnya, lalu bergegas mengambilnya kembali. "A-astaga, Sora, Mom tidak tahu kau menyukai Axel juga," katanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Well, Mom kan tahu kalau aku, Riku, dan Axel sejak dulu selalu dekat," balasku dengan heran. "Bukankah ketika saat pengujicobaanku, Mom yang memilih antara Riku atau Axel yang menjadi pasanganku karena mereka dekat denganku?"

"Memang benar…" Suara Ibu mengecil. Beliau terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. Mendadak, beliau menghela napas. "Awalnya Mom memilih Riku karena dia… well, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?"

Aku terdiam, menunggu lanjutannya.

Ibu terdiam, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Ah, dia lembut bagaikan bunga."

Aku langsung melemparkan tatapan heran. Tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Maksud Mom, dia mudah rapuh, sama seperti bunga. Kau tahu kan kalau bunga mudah rontok meski belum mekar?" tanya Ibu dan aku langsung menangguk. "Nah, seperti itu sifat Riku. Dia takut melukai seseorang, sehingga dia lebih banyak diam daripada mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia rapuh dan tidak suka memaksa. Sudah lama Mom tahu dia menyukaimu, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu. Makanya Mom pikir saat itu adalah kesempatan yang baik untuknya menyatakan perasaannya padamu," jelasnya.

"Maksud Mom, Mom ingin membantunya, makanya dia dipilih, begitu?" tanyaku.

Ibu mengangguk pelan. Aku pun terdiam sambil menatapi Deana.

"Menurut Mom… aku cocok dengan siapa? Apakah aku cocok dengan Axel?" Aku meminta pendapat.

"Well, Mom tidak bisa menentukannya. Kau sendirilah yang harus menentukannya, karena itu adalah perasaanmu, bukan Mom," jawab Ibu sambil menyentuh kepalaku.

Aku menghela napas. "Masalahnya, entah mengapa hatiku terasa kosong meski aku menyukai keduanya," jelasku.

"Hum…. Jika kau bosan, apakah kau memikirkan salah satu dari keduanya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Jika bosan, aku justru malas berpikir," jawabku.

Ibu menghela napas. "Tidak heran. Berarti kau bimbang sehingga tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang cocok dihatimu, makanya hatimu terasa kosong. Kau lebih senang berada di dekat Riku atau Axel? Coba pikirkan baik-baik."

Maka aku coba memikirkannya baik-baik. Ketika bersama Riku, aku memang merasa santai dan tenang. Aku juga merasa nyaman dan hangat bersamanya. Tapi rasanya juga tidak berbeda jauh dari Axel.

Mengapa semuanya terasa… seimbang?

"Sora…Sora…. Earth to Sora?" Ibu memanggilku, tapi kuacuhkan karena sedang berkonsentrasi berpikir.

Semakin kupikirkan, entah mengapa aku justru semakin bingung sama diriku sendiri. Riku atau Axel? Sudah tiga minggu lebih—hampir empat minggu malahan, aku masih belum menentukan siapa yang kusukai.

"Sora, Mom tahu kau mendengar." Ibu terdengar kesal.

"Iya, aku memang mendengar," balasku sambil menghela napas.

"Sudah jam makan siang, itu saja yang ingin Mom bilang. Bawalah Deana ke kantin," perintahnya.

"Iya," balasku sambil menghela napas lagi.

Kugendong Deana. Besok adalah hari Sabtu, harinya Riku. Ketika berada di kantin, aku hanya melihat Riku. Mungkin Axel tidak bisa ke kantin siang ini.

Seperti biasanya, aku menyapa Riku dan menitipkan Deana padanya agar dapat mengambil makananku dan susu untuk Deana. Kami makan bersama di tengah ke sunyian. Sesekali Riku berbicara, menanyakan perkembangan Deana atau kondisi kandunganku.

Setelah selesai makan, kami kembali ke ruang penelitian masing-masing.

Saat masuk, ruang penelitianku kosong. Kemana ibu pergi? Tidak biasanya ibu pergi.

Beberapa menit aku menunggu di dalam, ibu tidak kunjung kembali. Apakah beliau sedang pergi keluar karena mendapatkan tugas darurat? Aku pun kembali menunggu lagi sambil berbaring di sofa. Aku merasa mengantuk jika hanya menunggu…

"Sora…Sora…"

Kudengar seseorang memanggilku sambil menepuk pipiku dengan pelan. Astaga, aku ketiduran.

"Hm?" balasku sambil menggosok mataku yang mengantuk.

Kulihat Riku berdiri di depanku.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, tapi Deana menangis," katanya memberitahu.

Aku terkejut bukan main. Baru kusadari Deana menangis. "Astaga! Mengapa dia menangis!" tanyaku bingung dan heran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadinya aku menunggumu di depan kamarmu, tapi kau tidak kunjung datang. Maka dari itu aku ke ruang penelitianmu dan mendengar Deana menangis di dalam. Saat kemari, kulihat kau tertidur pulas, sedangkan Deana menangis di sampingmu," jelasnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku semakin bingung dan panik melihat Deana tidak berhenti menangis meski aku sudah bangun.

"Jam delapan malam," jawab Riku.

Tidah heran Deana menangis. "Kurasa dia menangis karena lapar," jelasku.

"Kalian belum makan?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak. Aku tertidur dari siang hingga sekarang."

"Aku akan mengambilkan makanan ringan dan susu untuk Deana."

Riku segera berlari keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali membawa makanan ringan dan susu. Riku memberikan Deana susu yang dibawakannya. Dugaanku tepat, Deana _sangat_ kelaparan karena jam makan malamnya sudah lewat. Astaga, aku tidak menyangka akan tertidur selama ini. Sepertinya karena peningkatan hormon membuatku tertidur sangat pulas hingga tidak mendengar Deana menangis.

"Makan ini dulu, kuyakin kau juga lapar," katanya sambil memberikan makanan ringan.

"Thanks," kataku ketika menerimanya. "Omong-omong, Riku, kau melihat mom tidak? Daritadi siang beliau tidak terlihat," jelasku sambil melahap seperempat biscuit.

"Tidak."

Aku terdiam. Kemana ibu pergi? Mengapa hingga malam ibu masih tidak terlihat ya? Sebentar, tadi Riku bilang dia menunggu di depan kamarku?

"Riku, kau tahu hari ini adalah giliran Axel, tapi mengapa kau menunggu di depan kamarku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Riku menunduk, terdiam sebentar. "Axel, dia…. Kudengar dia dipindahkan ke tempat penelitian lain siang ini," jelasnya dengan nada sedih.

"Huh!" Aku terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. "Mengapa?" tanyaku sedih.

"Kudengar, penelitiannya berhasil dan akan diteliti lebih lanjut di tempat penelitian lain yang memiliki tehnologi lebih canggih. Beberapa penelitiku mengantarnya pergi ke tempat penelitian lain dan hingga sekarang mereka masih belum kembali," jelasnya.

Mataku melebar. Mungkinkah ibu—dan mungkin bersama ayahku—juga pergi mengantar Axel? Aku merasa sangat sedih. Aku tidak sempat mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada Axel.

"Kau sempat mengucapkan perpisahan, Riku?" tanyaku dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak."

Kami terdiam.

Ke esokkan harinya, ibu telah pulang dan aku menanyakan soal Axel.

"…kemarin Mom dan Dad memang mengantarnya bersama beberapa peneliti lain, memastikan tempat penelitian Axel yang baru aman," jelas Ibu.

"Apakah Axel mengatakan sesuatu tentangku?" tanyaku sedih.

Ibu terdiam sejenak. "Ada. Dia bilang, dia sedih karena belum memenangkanmu. Tapi dia merasa lega meninggalkanmu bersama Riku daripada dengan orang asing. Riku adalah teman sekaligus saingannya, tapi dia mempercayakanmu pada Riku," jawab Ibu dengan senyum. "Dia juga menambahkan, bahwa jika seandainya suatu saat dia kembali ke tempat penelitian ini, maka dia akan mencoba merebut hatimu kembali, karena dia masih belum menyerah."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sangat dia sekali."

Ibu tersenyum. "Nah! Sekarang focuslah pada Riku saja! Jangan mengecewakan Axel yang telah mempercayakan dirimu pada Riku!" kata Ibu menyemangatiku.

"Iya," balasku dengan senyum. "Man, tanpa terasa sudah jam makan siang! Aku akan membawa Deana ke kantin dulu ya!"

Aku berjalan ke kantin. Seperti biasa aku melihat Riku duduk di meja, tapi sendirian, tanpa Axel yang terkadang selalu duduk bersama kami. Meski sedih atas kepergiannya, tapi bukan berarti kami tidak akan bertemu dengan Axel lagi.

Aku berjalan mendekati Riku dengan senyum dan menyapanya seperti biasanya aku menyapa dia dan Axel…

Dia…akan selalu hadir di meja tersebut meski sosoknya tidak ada.

**END**

**Author Note**: Okay, maafkan aku karena membuat endingnya netral—maklum, pengerjaannya mepet, alias ketika hari off-nya da hampir habis, baru lembur habis2an. XDDD

review please? Da capek2 nih ngetiknya! XDDD

oh ya, sekalian like my fanpage facebook-ku please? X3 .

hilangin symbol "(" dan ")" yah~ thanks dam au nge-like! XD


End file.
